canticlefandomcom-20200214-history
Code Caligula
is the first part of ''Canticle. The story begins in 2098, the Demon assassin known as "Bloodstrider" Mura is exiled to and stripped of his powers following a refusal to kill an innocent human girl. Mura must learn to adapt as a human or die, as he is constantly hunted by his former comrades; all the while an ancient evil prepares to reawaken. On November 1st, 2018, the series was published on the comic and novel website Tapas; where it can be currently viewed. Plot Beginning of the End In 2110, a group of cloaked men walk through the ruins of Wajima, Japan. As the strangers reach the shoreline, the leader of the men's arm is revealed to be almost alien-like in appearance as he looks into the sky to see a gargantuan floating city in the clouds. The man curses the so-called "God of the New World" that lives within the city and promises to kill him. Twelve years in the past, the story begins within the underworld of Yomi. A demon thief and scoundrel named Mura gambles with bandits inside a tavern. He wins and gets attacked by the bandits whom he defeats by outwitting them and stealing their money. Mura delivers it to Belial, leader of the thieves guild Mura belongs to in an attempt to buy his freedom. Belial thanks him but changes his bargain with Mura to deliver 500,000 more sols. Mura feels hopeless and doubts if this is how he wishes to spend his days, as he's been forced into this life after the guild found him as an orphan. Meanwhile, a Shinigami commander named Sierro is being escorted to see the ruler of Yomi, Emperor Orochi. Meanwhile one of Orochi's bodyguards Kirin discusses with the emperor her unease about the meeting. Sierro enters the imperial palace Batō Kōkyo and introduces himself. He explains the origin of Demons and their war with the Shinigami. Sierro explains that the role of demonkind is to live under Shinigami rule. Due to the fact demons have become lax with their efforts in containing demon outbreaks on Earth, Sierro rebukes Orochi before attacking him with his mages. Kirin and Orochi find cover as Sierro uses a powerful Seidō spell to kill most of the emperor's guards. Kirin pleads with Orochi to stay and find shelter but he refuses, emerging to attack the shinigami using a monstrous Jigadō spell to summon a snake kami. Orochi successfully kills the mages but Sierro escapes after sacrificing his arm. After Sierro fires several more magic blasts at Orochi, Kirin emerges from cover to take the brunt of the blows. As she bleeds out and falls unconscious, the wounded Sierro blasts Orochi back and kills him with a shot to the head. The next morning, all of Yomi is grieving for the death of Orochi. Secretly present at the wake are the Jikininki Ten, Yomi's top organization of assassins. One among them teleports to upper levels of Batō Kōkyo. There, the Council of Princes convenes to discuss who should become the next emperor of Yomi. Naraka, an adviser and retired Jikininki assassin discusses with the Council until Mara, the man with the Jikininki earlier, arrives. Mara gives a speech regarding his feelings towards the Shinigami, which inspires the Council as Naraka silently disapproves. A coronation is underway for the successor of Orochi as emperor. The Council of Princes determined that Mara is to be crowned. Mara is made the fifth emperor of Yomi and subsequently orders Sierro to be brought out. Mara orders his confidant and newly-appointed Minister of Defense Nergal to execute Sierro on the spot. Sierro is decapitated by Nergal's Tamashi Genkai and Mara assures Yomi that the tyranny of the Shinigami will no longer be allowed to exist in his new regime. Meanwhile, Mura is inspired after Orochi's death and decides to enter the Zoroaster Tournament, a competition held annually where the winner is given a cash prize and allowed access to become part of the best assassination guild in Yomi, the Deepcut. He plans on giving half the prize money to his guild as a means of buying his freedom and keeping the rest for himself. Excited at the prospect of fighting for a living, Mura heads out the following day to apply. Mura heads to the Zoroaster Tournament to apply for a contestant application, but is denied on account that he lacks a Thrall to serve as his partner. Mura, determined to find a way decides to ask around for help. Mura later wakes up, beaten unconscious and left in the alley gutters. After finding his surroundings, he finds that he's in the middle of being robbed by a yokai who holds him at knife point. The Zoroaster Tournament A few hours earlier, Mura walks about on the streets on Yomi after failing to secure a Thrall. He is approached by his fellow thief Grimm, who informs him that Belial sent him to intimidate Mura from entering the Zoroaster Tournament. With Grimm under the possession of two Thralls, Mura tries to escape but is subdued by Soul Flash and promptly knocked unconscious. Waking up later, Mura finds himself being robbed by a young yokai girl. He disables her and strikes a bargain with the yokai, who reveals herself to be named Lilith. He promises Lilith that if she works together with him as his Thrall, they can win the tournament and he'll give her his half of the prize money as payment. Lilith reluctantly agrees, and the two go off to enter the tournament. Mura vs. Behemoth Characters & Thralls |Name1 = Mura |Av1 = MuraAv.png |Status1 = Protagonist |Thrall1 = Lilith |ThrallAv1 = LilithAv.png |Name2 = Naraka |Av2 = NarakaAv.png |Status2 = Ally |Thrall2 = Yatagarasu |ThrallAv2 = YataAv.png |Name3 = Mara |Av3 = MaraAv.png |Status3 = Main Antagonist |Av4 = NoPicAv.png |Name4 = Kirin |Status4 = Neutral |Av5 = NoPicAv.png |Name5 = Behemoth |Status5 = Villain |Thrall5 = Suzu |ThrallAv5 = NoPicAv.png |Color2 = CC2 |Name6 = Lamia |Av6 = NoPicAv.png |Status6 = Villain |Name7 = Kishin |Av7 = NoPicAv.png |Status7 = Villain |Name8 = Grendel |Av8 = NoPicAv.png |Status8 = Villain |Name9 = Nergal |Av9 = NoPicAv.png |Status9 = Villain |Name10 = Sierro |Av10 = NoPicAv.png |Status10 = Villain |Name11 = Belial |Av11 = NoPicAv.png |Status11 = Villain }} Minor Characters :See also Minor Characters § Part 1: Code Caligula and Unnamed Characters § Part 1: Code Caligula Major Battles Chapters Code Caligula consists of 16 chapters compiled into Volume 1 to 2 of the light novel paperbacks. |Vol3 = |Vol# = 1 |#1 = 1 |#2 = |JP Date = TBA |US Date = TBA |JP ISBN = TBA |US ISBN = TBA |Ch01 = 001. |Ch02 = 002. |Ch03 = 003. |Ch04 = 004. |Ch05 = 005. |Ch06 = 006. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 2 |#1 = 2 |#2 = |JP Date = TBA |US Date = TBA |JP ISBN = TBA |US ISBN = TBA |Ch01 = 007. |Ch02 = 008. |Ch03 = 009. |Ch04 = 010. |Ch05 = 011. }} Trivia References }} Category:Canticle Parts Category:Light Novel